warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ravenfang
Loner Family: Hey Isa! I was just wondering if you wanted to create a sort of sibling loner to go along with my cat, Kamikaze? I'd feel a bit bad if my cat didn't have any sort of family, and also I thought it might be fun for us to roleplay siblings?? Lol ya don't have to, don't worry about it ;) �� Just looking out on the day of another dream �� 20:11, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I think I fixed the coding on your talk page, unless the background is supposed to be blue? (It didnt show up as such for me before, which is why I'm asking.) 23:32 Tue May 12 Re: if you use it just change it to where it looks like yours tell no one 14:58 Sat May 16 Yeah bruh, you may join as whatever you'd like. Add 'em into the page. 16:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re Oh no D: I can't type much now since I'm about to go to school, but have you tried clearing your cache? Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 14:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Concerning Project Characters to find the proper page format, czech out the page requirements 19:48 Wed May 27 u asked for messages ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the media men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 2x Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. Chorus And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the media men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 2x Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. Chorus And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus: Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older But the media men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 2x Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. Chorus And all that glitters is gold Only shootin' stars break the mold enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 21:01 Wed May 27 Re: I'm gonna write the pre-reqs tonight and unlock the page, and request your cat on the talk page once that's done! :) 00:19, May 28, 2015 (UTC) BubbleXDragon Hey i was wondering if Bubblefeather is going on the journey with Dragonstorm since Cinnamonflame isn't? 01:13, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Ferk, Leggy, or Gia. 01:38, May 28, 2015 (UTC) WC Plot Basically Graypaw, Grayfrost as a warrior, will be banished from WinterClan for attempting to kill Guppystar and she needs a messenger on the inside when she's gathered enough information she's leading a rogue attack, as she knows WC's territory and will be killed by Guppystar. 02:51, June 2, 2015 (UTC) She's great! I'll have Graypaw meet her. 17:36, June 2, 2015 (UTC) DeathxAshen (reply to message) Yeah I was wondering about what you wanted to do, but now I know! So yeah, we can keep the pairings and plots and stuff if you want. This is such a drag...50x65px|shikamaru 21:52, June 2, 2015 (UTC) re: You're welcome ^^ Though, didn't you ask me to make it a while ago? Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 23:58, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I remember you telling me that I could do the rest of the set as well, but if not I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission prior ^^; Thank you again though for enjoying the charart. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 00:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, can they join her camp? -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 18:30, June 7, 2015 (UTC) How about they are both sikari? -☀Sunstream ✼ Aidan is cracked Lapis☀ 18:38, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Soulkit Hi ^^ Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask if you're aware that Soulkit's life image is that of a chimera and not a tortie? I'm actually not to sure myself since my tablet is on low brightness, but from the split face it definitely looks like it. Hyalite☆ Sasuke: Sasuke is an a s s This is such a drag...50x65px|shikamaru 17:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) wow that Duck butt hair. This is such a drag...50x65px|shikamaru 17:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nah, I think that should be left for official groups. You might have one on the Bahara page, though. 18:19 Thu Jun 18 Hey! What's up? J was wondering if maybe you could post in TWC? 05:54, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Rippedpaw and Agatepaw So I was wondering if Agatepaw is getting with Sabertooth Bramble? 02:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey sure. Add him in. Also is Rainswept having kits with Rustthorn if so may I have a kit they'd die as a kit. Rainswept would have probably four. If you and Twine want one maybe I can have a living also? 23:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't want a kit from Raven sorry I'll rp Rainswept's 00:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: favicon dont ask me yo 00:53 Fri Jun 26 re; i havent updated it in eons, but sure!! 03:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Songspirit Hey is Songspirit gonna be part of my plot as Grayfrosts messenger? 03:20, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yes I do. You want one? 22:41, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! Sure! Which ones have you already done? 22:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) wow Hey, wow, that was low. Thanks. Me and Asher really feel the love. Hearts and kisses from us both. This is such a drag...50x65px|shikamaru 16:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Your leaving? I'll miss you Isaaaaaaaaaa! :( 05:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) twenty one pilots start with Stressed Out, then just. listen to their albums without picking through songs. just put them on on spotify or somethin and listen. u will begin to sob without knowing it 23:23, 07/28/2015 Last char on here Hey I'm leaving this wiki so I'd like it if you'd take a few of my cats then just put them up for adoption have fun! You can always contact me on leggy and my wiki 19:52, July 31, 2015 (UTC) It's too inactive rn and way too much drama I'll come back in a few months maybe,but i wanna start over with new cats. I'm focusing on leggy and my wiki rn also. 19:08, August 1, 2015 (UTC) But if you ever want to reach my kik is MelMaeMcC and my skype is brightpatch 19:46, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Flare kit Hey I'm going to rp one of Flare's kits? 18:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Can I ask that you don't change too much on Sierra. She's like my favorite. 18:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re I added Kebi t her you said I could have a kit..lol 18:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I plan on doing it today. 20:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) -audibly waggles eyebrows- sorry buddy i couldn't handle her magnitudes of perfection i fear this wiki is dying 23:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello Sorry to bother you, but are you still active on this wiki? Hyalite☆ 18:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, awesome! I was just wondering/needed conformation, since I'm rejoining due to all the people I've had issues with have left ^^ Hyalite☆ Re Well you did give me permission 21:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Re Check chat please ^^ yeah, sure ^^ I'll meat you on chat i guess. 03:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bahara brothers Hey, are two things I wanted to talk about. Don't worry it's nothing serious, its about our loner brothers. Ok, so 1 Should I nominate Cash for silver, or should wait? 2 I was reading the fanfiction we were writing together, and Kami had like, healing spit or something. I would just like to know whats going on with that. Do I need to come up with special powers for Cash or something? 00:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) re did you make a new skype tho 00:55, 08/21/2015 i have it as pink_popsicles though? and when i searched the other one nothing came up 15:50, 08/21/2015 re maybe you blocked me idk but ive sent a few messages 22:18, 08/24/2015 exCUSE M E you sinner 22:39, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Re ik ;-; 22:44, 08/26/2015 Hey I was wondering if you could take Magpiestar since Beebs left me in control of Tigerstar. I don't think it's fair for me to have two main clan leaders. 23:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw ok ok so im so sorry but i was at the mall and just got home 00:17, 08/28/2015